1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Blu-ray disc players, and more specifically, to capturing playback key events in such Blu-ray disc players to override the default behavior of key strokes.
2. Background
Blu-ray disc (BD) is an optical disc format that provides a storage capacity required for storing an entire feature movie in high definition (HD) quality. The format also supports using data from local storage devices such as a hard disc or flash memory. Additional content of a title (e.g., a movie) can be downloaded and stored in the local storage area of the player. Examples of additional content include subtitle languages, trailers of sequels, director comments, and the like.
The Blu-ray data structure model describes how the actual data is stored on a disc and includes four layers of abstraction: Index table, Movie object/BD-J object, Movie PlayList and Clip.
A Clip includes a Clip Audio/Video (AV) Stream together with associated Clip Information. The Clip AV Stream includes the movie data while the associated Clip Information includes descriptive metadata. A Clip AV Stream is a BD-ROM specific variant of an MPEG-2 Transport Stream (i.e., MPEG-2 TS). An MPEG-2 TS is a multiplexed stream of elementary streams including audio, video or subtitle streams. The BD-ROM AV specification defines which stream types are allowed in the BD-ROM specific variant of MPEG-2 TS. Each elementary stream is assigned a unique identifier called the Package Identifier (PID) which is used to distinguish the different elementary streams in the Transport Stream.
The actual sequences of playable movie clips are stored in PlayLists which are a sequence of PlayItems. A PlayItem is a time interval (defined by two timestamps marking the beginning and ending of the PlayItem in a Clip) in a particular AV stream.
BD-J and Movie Objects include links to one or more PlayLists. The active application controls which PlayList is called at a specific time. A Movie object uses navigation commands such as play and jump to control PlayLists.